


Exploitation

by Sheldonmoments



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Dwarves, Gen, Men - Freeform, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheldonmoments/pseuds/Sheldonmoments
Summary: Nori despite being a bit of a rouge is loyal to his family and friends.With magic and manipulation will his friends and family be loyal to him?
Relationships: Balin & Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield, Bifur & Bofur & Bombur (Tolkien), Dori & Nori & Ori (Tolkien), Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield, Glóin & Óin (Tolkien)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of it
> 
> This may be slightly AU and slightly inspired by the events of the first Kingsman film  
> I hope I managed to make most aspects of life in Ered Luin interesting and realistic.
> 
> (Cross-Posted on FF.net)

Nori knew he was in with a bad crowd, but then when was he not. He had entered this particular crime ring on a job and had impressed them so they kept him. He didn’t like to think that anyone could keep him but the man in charge, yes man not dwarf, worried him. He stayed; he fought for them and stole for them. He tried once to visit his brothers, well specifically Ori but was tailed, so he led them away. He knew it would hurt Ori that he had been away so long but it would be worth it with the amount he had made. Nori was living under the illusion that he would be able to escape but little did he know that the man in charge was a conjurer.  
  
The man in question had looked into Nori in great detail. He knew of his brothers, yes he hid them well from the others but nothing could be kept from him. He knew of his friends in the mining community in the Blue Mountains. Most importantly he knew of the leniency towards him allowed by the king in exile, and the city guard. The man knew that Noris skills if properly utilised could make him the perfect assassin.   
  
First thing was to dose Nori with a potion; it would make him very susceptible to ideas. They could use this to control him; they could condition him so that certain stimuli sent him into his graceful but deadly fighting. It would have to be done carefully, so they kept him on, trained him up in his knife work. The man laced Noris food with the potion; it was added to anything he drank. It was decided that it would be gold that would trigger the effect, which would make the king in exile one of the few targets. It took months to get it right but then came the final test; the man made it clear to Nori that if he managed to take back a gold necklace from another thief he was free to leave. He planned it of course; he had one of the despised members of his ring take the necklace and settled back to watch the results.  
  
Nori was confident that he could perform this last job, then head home. He missed his brothers though he would never tell them that, he even found himself missing Dwalin chasing him. But one little necklace lay between himself and freedom. He tracked down the thief, who was being really sloppy almost as if he wanted to be found. Then he saw the necklace and felt something he had never felt before the urge to kill for it, he had killed a few in the line of his work but only as a last resort and he always regretted it. But this desire was different; it got stronger the closer he got to the thief. Before he even thought about it his knives were out of his hidden arm bracers and he was slashing and killing not just the thief but others as well. Then suddenly he was aware, he looked round him and was slightly sickened. He had lost the necklace though it must have fallen from his pocket as he fought. He took a deep breath and turned away, no one saw it was him and most of them were thieves. He put it down to too much pent up anger, not being able to go home for the last year.   
  
The man had observed the effect and was very pleased with the results; he dismissed the loss of the necklace as unfortunate and promised Nori that he would not be followed once he had left the city. It was only a matter of time now that he had to wait, he would have that silly little kings life. It also surprised him that Nori had any recollection, and worried him how anyone who had just killed 20 people could just turn away he was not sure what he had unleashed.  
  
Nori hurried out of the town but wouldn’t trust the man, he didn’t head straight home but for the nearest village where he was planning to lay low, and invest in some new clean clothes it wouldn’t do to turn up home covered in blood Dori would get the wrong idea. It was here it happened again, he caught sight of some gold normally he would swipe it and that would be that. This time however he felt the familiar itch yes but a need for the gold, he felt his body subconsciously tense that was wrong he needed to relax. As he approached the target the tenser he got, and when he was about to snatch it well he looked down and found the gold was his and the previous owner was dead. He felt a sudden need to fight to slash and kill, he had never felt this drive before where innocents were involved. The world turned red with killing, his new clothes were drenched in blood and people were screaming. Suddenly rather abruptly he calmed down, and stared at the scene in front of him, he had killed 5 men and injured at least 10 others for what he found that he had lost the gold he had taken. But what sickened him the most was that while killing them he felt exhilarated and the more he fought the more content he became.   
  
Nori ran from the scene, it wouldn’t do to get caught near that. He didn’t stop till he was several miles away, where he slumped next to a stream. He was feeling ill at what he had done and drained from the energy it had taken. First he dashed off a note to Ori saying he was on his way home, he couldn’t wait to see his little brother again. He also couldn’t wait to meet up with Bofur, Dis and Gloin as well as the others. Then he set to scrubbing his new clothes clean in the stream.   
  
He made his way home slowly, and experienced 2 more killing frenzies. They unnerved him completely; he hated killing innocents and always avoided gangs where murder was a frequent occurrence. As he approached the Blue Mountains he seemed to calm down, nothing bad had happened at all for two weeks. He walked up to the city gates cheerily greeting Dwalin who had obviously been alerted to his return. He inhaled deeply as he crossed the city boundary; it was great to be home. 


	2. Nori Returns

Ori had been ecstatic when he received the hastily scribbled note telling him that Nori was on his way home. Nori had never been gone this long before, it was a whole year so he had missed Oris name day. But Ori knew he would forgive him because he always had awesome gifts when he returned, last time it had been books and inks from the realm of Gondor. He stared off into space imagining what far off exciting place Nori had been this time.

Balin decided there was no point in trying to teach anything to his new apprentice today, the boy was either jumping up and down with excitement or staring off in to space. It had been getting progressively worse over the past month, since he had received a note scribbled (literally, Balin despaired to see it) from Nori. Obviously now everyone Ori knew had seen the note, Kili and Fili had been particularly excited along with Bofur. No one knew quite what the cheerful miner saw in the thief but there was something which kept their friendship alive, to the point Nori had ventured into the mine after a collapse to help survivors out. The Guards were resigned to extra duties the length of the rouges stay, but secretly many of them liked the cheeky young dwarf. When at home he only ever stole from those who could afford it, and usually returned it if caught. During their wondering days Dis and Nori had been close, they drifted after her marriage but it was one reason why the scoundrel didn’t usually see the inside of a cell in his home city. Though if Balin believed the rumours it wasn’t very often a cell could hold Nori. Chuckling to himself he told Ori he was free to go, and the young scribe bolted out of the door as fast as lightening.

Bofur was excited his friend was coming back. He knew people suspected it was more than friendship but that couldn’t be farther from the truth, they just enjoyed each other’s company. He understood poverty enough to know why Nori stole, that broke the ice and paved the way for a decent friendship. Nori seemed to understand the problems with Bifur after the incident so when together the two young dwarves completed each other and both seemed happier. Bofurs brother didn’t mind Nori, but the thief had a habit of trying to steal his food a compliment no doubt but irritating for the young cook. Bifur didn’t trust the thief; he didn’t mind Bofur meeting him in the tavern but hated it when Nori had to help him because he was too violent for his cousins. The lad was nice enough but your stuff was never safe around him.

Dori was more apprehensive about his brother’s return. He must have been in pretty deep if he had been unable to return for so long. Dori knew why Nori stole and although he hated it he always appreciated the money it provided. But the return just meant arguments and fights until Nori had enough and would leave again. Dori knew that Nori only came back for his baby brother, and if there was no Ori he wouldn’t bother coming home at all. He didn’t care if he left Dori worrying for months on end but if Ori had too many sleepless nights he would feel bad and stick around for a month. Nori was born on the road as a refugee and it was in his blood not the settle down so really Dori expected nothing less.

Dwalin secretly looked forward to the thief’s return because he provided a challenge for the trained warrior come guard. He would never tell anyone but he loved the thrill of the chase and the near misses, he hated any time when he caught the slight thief and he would be thrown into the jail. Though that was never often and not always because of Noris diligence and skill. Dwalin watched as the shadowy figure walked into the city and was not surprised by the cheerful greeting. One thing slightly concerned him thought, Nori seemed on edge and that was never good. He was good at hiding it but Dwalin could see, he saw it in Noris stance and the way he walked, he seemed ready to run off at the drop of an axe.

However it Dwalins worries seemed unfounded, Nori went home to his brothers and stayed. Usually when he came back to the city he would stick around for a week at most but this time he had stayed over a month. Dwalin was slightly concerned still that the trouble maker seemed to be avoiding trouble, oh yes he would still pick pockets and get into fights but he always seemed slightly on edge. He didn’t seem to be the carefree reckless dwarf that left. Of course Dori looked upon that change as a good thing; Nori seemed to be taking the family seriously. He still kept strange hours but it wasn’t often he would come home covered in blood, but what pleased him most was Ori. The kid was happier and excelling more than usual with his apprenticeship to Balin. Nori always seemed to find time for their youngest brother, always giving him gifts of paper, ink (often expensive colour from questionable sources) but best of all was the carved sling shot. When Nori had returned he had given Ori a sling shot, which he had carved for the lad himself much to Oris delight.

Nori enjoyed his first month at home, it was the longest he had stayed for a long time but he wouldn’t miss the time spent with Ori. Although it was harder for him to ‘work’ when being trailed by his brother and more often than not the young princes. He spent time with Bofur and enjoyed the chases with Dwalin. But always was the worry he would lose it and want to kill, there was no one here that he would willingly kill but sometimes he felt the feeling rise up him. So he withdrew into home life, but never stopped carrying his knife collection just to be on the safe side. He had also thought he had seen one of the man’s spies hanging around but couldn’t be sure, hadn’t the man promised he wouldn’t be followed.


	3. Fight

The man was beginning to think that he had overestimated the wealth of the dwarf king in exile, according to the spy Nori had been in the vicinity of the king on multiple occasions. Then it was reported far and wide that the notorious thief Nori had been caught. There was no mention of details but the crime was horrendous, the Man felt very smug as he packed up to head to the city. With the king and Nori out of the way he would have very little difficulty exploiting the poor exiles. 

The attack its self was dreadful and happened when Nori had been home little over a month.

Bofur had managed to convince Bifur to join him for a meal in the tavern, even if it was with Nori. It was the tavern frequented by the local miners and Bifur knew too many people there to object on the grounds of Nori being present, also it was where Bombur worked. Well everything was going surprisingly well; Nori was behaving and hadn’t yet tried to convince Bofur to join him in some ridiculous scheme. Bifur was actually enjoying himself; he had brought some carving along to keep occupied for what looked to be a long pleasant evening. The relative piece was shattered but Ori haring in shouting for Nori.   
Nori sighed, looked at Bofur gave him a grin then called Ori over.   
‘lright kid, whats the matter’  
‘Nori just wait to see what I have here’  
‘Ori old on one sec, couldn’t this wait till I am at ome, you knows Dori don’t like you in the tavern’  
Ori pouted at his brother ‘Dori knows I am here, I was restless …. So eventually he told me where you were’  
‘Oh I know you lad, I am sure restless was more like racing to the winder every time someone walked by, like as not’ Ori couldn’t manage to hide his guilty blush from Bofur, which caused a deep growl of laughter from Bifur  
‘Well your ere now, whats so important it couldn’t wait’  
‘Well you know I told you all about those papers I was copying for Balin?’  
Nori rolled his eyes, when Ori talked about scribing it went on for ages, then looked encouraging at his little brother  
‘Well I finished it and Balin he thought it was really good so look what he gave me’  
This was the moment everything changed, Ori extended his hand towards Nori hardly containing his excitement then slowly opened his fingers. Bofur could see why the lad was excited, Balin had given him a single gold coin, and Ori probably hadn’t seen one before.   
Oris excited smiled was rapidly replaced by a scared frown as Noris eyes darkened and he suddenly held two knives in his hands. Ori was not the only one surprised; many of the other patrons at the tavern were glancing round looking for what could have caused this. There was a moment where everyone just stared at the scene, and then Ori now rather freaked out by the whole situation stepped towards his brother. It was like something snapping Noris arms moved so fast no-one saw what happened until Ori was lying on the floor screaming holding his arm and Bofur was desperately wrestling Nori, Gold coin lying forgotten on the table. A young miner tried to pull Nori off Bofur and received a nasty slice across the neck and his body crumpled. A number of others were trying to put some distance between the thief and his brother, but slowly they were falling. The owner started evacuating the tavern, when it was clear that not all the people on the floor where just injured. Then he sent Bombur for help, they needed the guard.

Bombur raced from the tavern, he liked to think that he knew Nori but now he wasn’t so sure. He was scared, that young miner sliced in the neck he wasn’t certain but it seemed unlikely he would ever get back up. The thought that his friend could be so shallow to attack his own brother for a single gold coin drove him on. Bombur burst into the guard room with-out so much as knocking.  
‘Dwalin ….. Nori ….. Knives ….. killed …..’  
That was all Dwalin needed to hear, he raced past the cook calling his men to him as he sped towards the mining district. Bombur however much he wanted to stay away had to follow he couldn’t leave his brother and cousin in there alone, against that monster. By now the town was in uproar, and Dori had come out to find out what was going on. When he heard Nori and fight coming out of Dwalins mouth as the guard raced past he followed, Ori was with his brother he just hoped they were both ok. 

Back in the Tavern now only Bifur and Bofur were left trying to subdue Nori. For a moment everything was still and Nori stood breathing heavily, Bofur called out his name. Noris head snapped towards bofur, eyes empty and a mad smile on his face then he leapt at his best friend. Bofur covered his face with his arms which may well have saved his life as the knife meant for his neck cut deep into both arms. Angry now the miner kicked out, and tripped Nori who slammed onto the floor but he was up in seconds and collided with Bofur knocking the hat from his head. Bifur leapt at the thief dragging him away from his cousin but the damage was done as Bofur fell to the floor knife embedded in his shoulder and another in his hip. 

Bifur was panicked, the lad Ori seemed to have passed out and was bleeding heavily from a cut on his wrist. Several of the miners where on the floor not moving or groaning weakly, it now seamed up to him to take down the thief. As they struggled for strength, both grabbing at each other dimly Bifur could hear shouts in the street. Just as the knife cut into his cheek Dwalin stormed in followed closely by Thorin and Gloin. The next few minutes were hectic, and everyone came away with some hurt or other. Finally when Dwalin had a tight hold on Nori who still seemed to be wild and unresponsive, Dori barged in and saw Ori on the floor. When he demanded what had happened Bifur pointed a bloody arm at the still struggling Nori. 

Dori ploughed through tables shouting abuse at his brother nothing made the slightest bit of difference until suddenly as the table Nori had been sat at toppled he stopped struggling. Nori stared at Bofur lying on the floor with Noris knives embedded in him and a hundred times worse was his little brother lying pale on the floor. Nori watched as his older brother charged towards him and just before the punch laid him out Dwalin thought he heard ‘Malah kill me now, what have I done’ 

The moment Doris punch connected Nori fell limp into Dwalins arms, and was quickly removed to the cells. Thorin quickly organised the guard to carry all the bodies and patients up to the healing house. The atmosphere was tense; out of the 6 miners who tied to help 3 had been killed including the young lad who tried to help Bofur. Because of the gravity of the situation all the injured were taken to the main healing halls and not those associated with the mines. Thorin couldn’t help wince as the 7th miner was lifted by the guards followed closely by his cousin and brother, although he didn’t know them personally Bofur was often elected to speak on behalf of the miners at open court. Thorin almost couldn’t bare the fact that he had been hurt by one of the exiles he had made such an effort to befriend. Lastly was little Ori, he was cradled in his brothers arms as they hurriedly left the tavern. No one had gotten away unscathed, Nori was an impressive fighter. Bifur had a nasty gash on his cheek, and several cuts on his arms. Dwalin had a chunk taken out of his ear, Gloin was physically alright but half of his firey beard now littered the tavern floor. Thorin himself had a small knife lodged in his leg. The spy watched carefully as they made their way to the healing house, leaving the tavern and a forgotten single gold coin in a pool of blood, and then made to leave pleased to see the king limping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the appalling way I have written the accents!


	4. Aftermath

Oin was surprised to say the least when several miners were carried into his world, he didn’t usually interact with them, and they had their own Broadbeam healer at the mines. However at Thorins insistence he set to dealing with them, live ones first. He was surprised by the depth and obvious voracity of many of the knife blows, they were given to kill. Out of the 4 miners still clinging onto life, 2 were stabilised quickly by Oins team. There was one as yet unknown who Oin was sorry to say wouldn’t last the night, the knife wound to their stomach had already bleed too much and there was no way that Oin could fix his severed gut. 

The other miner was an enigma, oh Oin recognised him and his cousin only last time he had seen them it was a fight to keep his cousin alive and not him. Said cousin stood right next to the miner growling in ancient khuzdul, not allowing Oin near. A shout from outside distracted him from his one-sided argument with the warrior  
‘My brother is in there, let me through’  
‘this is an investigation, no family members allowed in at this moment’  
‘I will see my brother now, I was there I want to make sure he is safe’  
Dori looked up then called to the guards that it was alright to let him in, they looked sceptical but let in the young fat dwarf. Oin was immediately relived as he noticed it was the brother of the miner. Bombur quietly introduced himself, his cousin and brother begging for assistance. Oin was grateful as Bombur was able to pull Bifur away to the adjacent bed leaving Oin to work. It took a while but Oin was able to bind all the injuries and safely remove the two knives, although he was not sure about mobility after examining the hip wound. By now Bifur was grudgingly allowing his own wounds to be tended to by an assistant. 

Oin was finally able to approach Dori who was sat with his brother. Ori looked so pale and out of place in the bed, his arm had been bandaged, and although he had lost a lot of blood. Oin was worried about the boys’ mental state, if Bifurs inglishmic was to be believed Nori had done this. Oin sat with Dori for a moment lending him silent comfort that his brother would be alright. Then suddenly there was a groan and Thorin who Oin can’t remember entering again was tumbling forward. Both Dori and Oin leapt to his aid and forced him onto the bed next to Ori. Thorin kept trying to pass it off as a minor scratch but an investigation by Oin found a small knife sticking out of the kings’ right leg. Once removed and the leg firmly bandaged Oin forbade Thorin from leaving, it took threatening to tie him to the bed to convince him to remain and a promise from Dori to keep an eye on him. 

Finally Oin could breathe a sigh of relief everyone, except Dwalin, had been seen and he wasn’t too worried about Dwalin. He spent the rest of the night checking patients and preparing the dead bodies. One of the bodies was that of a young dwarven miner apprentice, only just turned 60, he had been killed efficiently by a slice across the neck. Oin was shocked that Nori would kill such a young lad especially one a similar age to his own brother.

#HOBBIT#

The other side of town Dwalin was stalking backwards and forwards outside the cell which held Nori. His head hurt though he could feel the blood drying, he wouldn’t let the thief escape, he never usually stayed in the cell more than a few hours, and he had already beaten that record because escaping is not possible while knocked out. Dwalin was haunted by the site of young Ori lying in a pool of his own blood caused by his brother. What could have caused Nori to turn on his brother, they were close and alright having a 60 year old trailing after you all the time might make thieving harder but it hadn’t seemed to bother Nori till now. Although Dwalin knew that something about Nori had changed during his last trip but he hadn’t suspected this. Then there were the last words Nori had uttered before Dori had got to him, his begging for death. The more Dwalin thought about it the more difficult it got to understand what had happened.

Dwalin thought of the sheer terror in Bomburs eyes as he raced into the guard room, the devastated look on Doris face and the lost look on Bifurs grizzled face. How could he be feeling sorry for the monster he had locked up? There was no way he could get away with this; Nori had killed at least 3 people like a cornered beast. He had attacked family and friend alike with not even a hint of emotion, except the mad grin on his face. No Dwalin decided as he stormed away from the cell, suddenly wanting to put as much space as possible between him and this monster. He wasn’t sure whether he was disbelieving or angry all he knew was that he couldn’t be here anymore.

Dwalin set a guard on the cell and then raced home; he needed to tell Balin not to expect Ori anytime soon.   
‘Hello Brother, I thought you were …. Dwalin what happened is Thorin alright’  
‘What … oh right …’ Dwalin was feeling so confused maybe his head hurt more than he thought, this was confirmed by Balins next statement  
‘Sit down before you fall down’  
‘sorry’  
Balin bustled off somewhere and came back a moment later with a glass of ale ‘Now drink this and please tell me why you have a chunk out of your ear’  
‘What, that little …. I am going to kill him’  
‘Aww I am assuming this little escapade has something to do with our favourite thief?’  
‘Don’t mention that …. MONSTER’  
‘come on now, it’s only a chunk out of your ear, alright I am slightly concerned he actually used violence but really aren’t you being a bit hard on him, did he escape again’  
‘He killed Balin’  
‘I beg your pardon’  
Dwalins eyes were hollow as if this was the biggest possible betrayal.  
‘Nori Killed dwarves Balin, he attacked Ori then a group of miners came to his aid if I believe Bifur and I have no reason not to’  
‘Nori attacked Ori, but the boy can’t do anything wrong in Noris eyes and vice versa’  
‘Well explain why Ori is lying in the healing house now, along with that cheerful mining chap and half a dozen others. And why I currently have a blood covered thief in my cells’  
‘…. Dwalin you said he killed’  
‘three of the miners are dead, one was only an apprentice about Ori age, and even those wounded he meant to kill …. I have never seen anything like the way he moves with his knives he is so graceful and deadly….’  
‘Dwalin he killed …. But you seem uncertain of something’  
‘I just can’t believe he would do it, but I have all the evidence I need to put him to death …. And I saw Thorin limping, so it could also be classed as treason’  
‘Dwalin I am sorry I know you like the challenge the lad gives you, and it will kill Ori to find out’  
The two brothers talked long into the night, going round in circles. There was no option Nori had killed other dwarves, he had attacked family and friends. There was no escaping the only possible fate for the reckless thief.


	5. Waking Up

All he could feel was pain, he wondered briefly if he had been mugged or in a fight, but pushed that thought aside in his foggy brain. Maybe he had just had too much to drink but no that didn’t fit and he was almost certain he had a broken jaw, and what felt like nail marks in his arms and face. Then he remembered that feeling, the joy of killing surging through him. Then filtered the things he couldn’t have stopped even if he wanted. Ori moving towards him for protection only for him to cut him down. Wrestling with Bofur, the boy, the miners it all became a bit of a blur. The only thing he seems to remember clearly is seeing Ori and Bofur on the floor and blood. He is more aware of the pain and difficulty to breath, and thinks somewhat detachedly that he must have be crazy if not one of the many cracked ribs he could feel took him down. As he moves further towards consciousness new images assaulted him, he realises he has killed in his own home. He has killed his best friend oh he can remember the look of confused pain twisting the usually smiling face and the cries of pain and loss in Bifur as he fights Nori away. And then there was Ori, the sudden change from excited to scared looking at Nori for reassurance and finding nothing but a monster. 

Nori came to full consciousness with a scream; he had killed his best friend and his baby brother. He screamed out there names; he wanted to die as well. He felt sick, and threw up onto the floor next to him; he looked down and saw he was covered in their blood. Nori was sick until there was no more to come, at some point he realised he was in a cell but it never crossed his mind to leave. Nori was now convinced he was dangerous to everyone and he just wanted to die, something he knew would await him if he stayed where he was. Nori sat on the hard floor next to the large pool of sick and rocked muttering Ori and Bofur under his breath along with curses. That was how Dwalin found him hours later, after he had checked on Ori and Thorin. 

#HOBBIT#

Bofur was in pain, oh he hurt like hell, but it wasn’t the same hurt as the time he was caught in a cave in down the mine. Not this was sharp burning pain; he felt the sharp pain in his left shoulder, his right leg and across both his arms. All in all he was in pain, and was not best pleased about his return to consciousness. The next thing which worried him was that when he opened his eyes, now resigned to the fact he wouldn’t be able to sink back into oblivion at the moment, was he had no idea where he was. It didn’t look like the miners healing hall, and it was certainly too grand to be his home. He tried to keep calm but as he didn’t know where he was he tried to remember how he had got here. That was a mistake; he remembered a great evening with Nori, good food and Bifur. He remembered Ori arriving then he must have let out a sharp intake of breath. Nori, he had done this to him, he was attacked by his best friend and saved by his cousin. Bofur suddenly forced himself into a more upright position, relaxing slightly when he saw his cousin asleep on the bed next to him and his brother asleep in the chair.

He looked around and saw some others present he recognised; though some weren’t moving at all, he wasn’t even certain there was a rise and fall of their chest. This scared Bofur a bit, where was he and why was he and his family with a load of dead guys. His now panicked breathing must have caught some attention because a hushed voice called to him.  
‘Oh thank Malah your with us Bofur, it was touch and go for a while’   
Bofur instantly started scanning the room, not too far from him was the owner of the voice, Dori. Dori was sitting between two more people, one seemed to be little Ori and the other (and now Bofur was surprised) was none other than Thorin Oakensheild.  
‘Oh hey Dori, you don’t get rid of me that easily’ he wants to joke but the thought of what happened was still too raw and the pain had defiantly increased with his movement.  
‘ooww, Mahal I feel crap’  
‘I don’t doubt it, Oin was worried we would lose you, not that Bifur was much help. Stood over you like a bloody guard dog, dripping blood and refusing to let Oin touch you until Bombur turned up’  
‘that sounds like Bif, is he ok though I can see the bandages form here’  
‘Yes, once you were being sorted out, he let them look at him’  
‘Stubborn idiot …. Stupid question but where are we Dori?’ it had been a while since he felt so hopeless and lost, he was in charge of his small family and hated not knowing.  
‘Aw yes, I guess you noticed you’re not in the usual healing house?’  
‘Yer, and you being here and the grandness rules out home’  
‘Well Thorin was majorly concerned when he found you, and considering it was one of us that did it thought it would give the right message if we looked after you … you’re in the main healing house’  
‘blimey only been in here once before ….. Hey isn’t that Thorin?’  
‘Yer he is in similar state to you apart from he tried to walk round, I am sort of making sure he doesn’t leave’  
‘Oh right, it’s just he was here last time too so I wondered if he was a permanent feature’  
‘I do seem to meet you under unfortunate circumstances don’t I master miner’ Thorin commented with a twinkle in his eye  
‘Bofur son of Bromfur at your service, I believe you have met me cousin but this here lump is me brother Bombur sir’  
‘nice to finally meet you properly Bofur, they tell me your lucky to be alive with the amount of blood you lost’  
‘Well sir as I was sayin to Dori, unfortunately for everyone there is no getting rid of me that easily’  
‘I would hope not Bofur, you know full well what you mean to everyone down the mine and what about your brother and cousin’  
‘Alright alright fuss pot, I am just not used to being up with lords, makes me nervous’  
‘Well I always find it refreshing in open court when you make an appearance, you don’t seem to do too badly there’ A new voice added, and Bofurs eyed widened as non-other than Lady Sig-Dis entered with her two sons.   
‘Hello Dori, sorry about being here so early wouldn’t want to wake Ori but these little hellions woke early and wouldn’t accept that he was alright’  
‘No no not to worry Dis ….. (Quietly) I am not certain he is alright’  
‘Dori, he will be fine you need to be positive we can sort this mess out I am sure of it …. KILI don’t touch and stay away from there’  
Bofur turned to see the young lad maybe only a year younger than Ori walking carefully among the sleeping miners. Bofur was about to take offence, really they weren’t diseased why couldn’t the lad be over there. But the sensible half of his brain told him that at least one of them was no longer in this world, and that thought hurt like a new stab wound. He must have gasped because Dori was staring at him concerned and Sig-Dis appeared at his side.  
‘You really shouldn’t be sitting up with no support you know, it won’t do your shoulder any good’ then to Bofurs horror the (for want of a better word) Princess started rearranging his pillows for him.  
‘Thanks milady …. There really was no need though I am sure I could have managed’  
‘nonsense Bofur, if I had left you like that Oin would have killed us both’  
‘wait one moment … I am sorry I can’t say I am thinking all that straight but am I to understand that I will be staying here?’  
‘Of course, I don’t recon Oin will let you out for a while, you have a nasty wound on your leg’  
‘but surely I could go down to the mine…’  
‘No you shall stay here where we can keep an eye on everything, I guess you could say we are sorry you had to be involved in this mess’  
‘I didn’t mean that, I just thought that well when Bif was hurt he ended up down there’  
‘if I remember rightly it was to ensure you went to work young man’ Bofur had the decency to look ashamed, he didn’t really think they would kick him out and he secretly liked being with the important folk. Suddenly two dwarfing appeared beside his bed, both beaming at him.  
‘Mr Bofur we were wondering if you could tell us a story’  
‘you see we came to see Ori but he is still sleeping, and Ori said you tell amazing stories almost as good as Balin and N-‘  
‘Please can we have a story’ Bofur decided that it would distract everyone from the present situation so he gladly began to tell a story.

As usual he was able to weave his words into spectacular scenes, and soon became aware that everyone in the room was now awake and listening. Including Thorin and Sig-Dis who were now sitting together on Thorins bed. A glance to the side showed Bifur carving, Bombur listening, Oin had his ear tumpet out and Balin and Dwalin were also standing in the door way. Bofur was lost in a world he had created where he was not in physical and emotional pain and it seemed to do the same for the others in the room. 

As Ori came too he could hear the gentle brogue of the blue mountains weave an amazing story, he was content to lie with his eyes shut and keep away from reality being dragged into the story. In the story everything seemed simpler; there were no empty eyes, no knives and no pain. It took the young dwarf a while to realise that it was Bofur telling the tale, he could almost forget what happened everything seemed so normal. At least until the story ended and a sharp voice cut across the room   
‘Stay right where you are Thorin Oakensheild, you will wait till I have seen you before you even think of moving from that bed’  
well that had to be Oin, no-one else would dream of talking to Thorin so directly. Not even Nori, that thought hurt almost like someone was stabbing him in the heart. And as a result he screamed out and the room feel into a deadly silence. Ori felt ashamed he had caused any trouble what so ever, then everyone seemed to converge on him or that’s what it felt like. Dori was there, calling his name over and over. Oin was gently rocking his shoulders, and saying reassuring words. He could almost feel the others in the room looking at him and he felt sure if he were allowed Thorin would be peering at him too. Suddenly a small hand touched his shoulder and Fili was asking him to wake up. Ori suddenly realised that he hadn’t opened his eyes yet and maybe that’s why they were all panicking.

Ori forced his eyes open, and was surprised to see that his mental picture was almost correct. Everyone he imagined to be present was there close to him, he also noticed Bombur hovering in the background. He was surprised to see Thorin in the healing house, then he noticed Dwalin and Balin present.  
‘Phew, we were worried you would wake up Ori what with you screaming and all’  
‘Kee! What he is trying to say is good morning Ori’  
Ori tried to smile at them, but something was nagging him. He knew that Nori wasn’t there; he knew Nori hated him for some reason and wanted to know why.   
‘What did I do’ he croaked out, it was difficult to speak past the pure emotion of being rejected by his beloved brother. He must have been too annoying, Nori must have brought him here and skipped town ashamed of what he did.  
‘Sorry Ori what did you say?’  
‘What did I do wrong, I mean I didn’t mean to do anything’  
‘Ori …’  
‘I AM SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN IT’  
‘Ori please calm down’  
‘I could have waited, I was impatient, it was my fault’  
suddenly he was cut off by growled out khzdul, he turned surprised to see the usually gentle toymaker so angry.  
‘He says it’s not your fault lad’ Call Bofurs voice from behind him, and there seems to be a lot of agreement. But Ori is not convinced, the only one who could cause Nori to do something like that was him, he would never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it  
‘It is my fault, only I could have upset him, he was fine before I came …. It’s my fault he hurt me, I know he didn’t mean it’  
‘Ori, please listen to me’  
‘Dori, I am sorry I made him go away’  
‘the only person at fault here is Nori, I don’t want you blaming yourself’  
‘But Dori …’  
‘Stop beating about the bush Dori, the lad needs to know what happened. He isn’t going to like it any more than anyone else here but he need to know’  
‘Dwalin, please calm down I am getting there …. Ori, Nori hasn’t gone anywhere he is still in the city’  
‘thank Mahal I can say sorry then’  
‘No Ori, I don’t know what happened but the … monster who attacked you well he killed 4 miners, hurt Bofur, Bifur, Dwalin, Thorin and Gloin as well as two other miners ….’  
there was silence, Ori thought he could hear ragged breathing from behind him and thought maybe Bofur hadn’t heard that story either.  
‘But Dori he wouldn’t ….’  
‘I am sorry Ori but he did’  
For Ori the world fell away, his role model was gone. He wanted to be like his exciting middle brother though now he wasn’t so sure, he felt certain there was more to it but what could he do. Nori had killed people, Ori knew the penalty for murder and it hurt too much to think about life without his middle brother.


	6. Consequences

Dwalin stared at Nori; he was surprised he was still in the cell. In fact he was more surprised by the fact that on the outside of the cell was a small pile of lock-picks and knives which were still hidden when he had been brought in. Then he notices one of the knives was covered in blood and that the thief was bleeding from his wrists. Dwalin can’t stand it, alright the younger dwarf may be sentenced to death but it would be quick, not like this. Dwalin opens the cell and picks up the unresponsive dwarf and takes him to one of the interrogation rooms shouting for someone to get Oin. 

When Nori wakes again he is in his cell, but the floor had been cleaned and he found his ribs wrapped, he saw thick bandages on his wrists and bandage supporting his lower jaw. He also feels an ointment covering the nail marks on his skin. He wonders why anyone would bother patching up a murderer. He had given over everything he owned now and just wanted to die, his life wasn’t worth living. He was still wearing his blood stained clothes, he wished he wasn’t this wasn’t blood he could wash away; this was his family and friends. Then he was being dragged into a room by Dwalin.  
‘Nori, you are charged with assault, treason and murder do you accept’  
Nori nods his head, Dwalin is shocked there is no response  
‘Nori you understand the penalty for these actions is death’  
again he nods his head, Dwalin realised he wants this. It hits him that Nori doesn’t know who is alive or dead. He guesses he needs to be told, it’s only fair. Dwalin still doesn’t know what to make of the whole situation. It had been two days and Ori was adamant that something had changed just before it happened. When asked others did seem to agree there was a noticeable change in the dwarf but what did that matter it wasn’t going to bring back the murdered Dwarfing or remove Thorins limp. It wasn’t going to get Bofur out of the healing house and it wasn’t going to mend Dwalins ear.   
‘Nori, he isn’t dead’  
‘What?’ the voice was cracked and desperate  
‘Ori isn’t dead, nors the miner’  
‘Alive’  
‘yes Nori, unlike several of the poor buggers you took exception to’  
‘I …. I ….’  
‘Nori why did you do it?’  
‘e ates me …. They both ate me ….’  
‘Nori please tell me’  
‘get a feeling, I can see it you know but I can’t stop …. It feels good’  
Dwalin took a sharp intake of breath  
‘I …. I don’t know what appened’ Nori looked utterly dejected  
‘you have done this before haven’t you?’ Dwalin spat in disgust  
‘maybe five times …. I enjoy it Dwalin ….. the killing ….. (whispered) why’  
‘YOU MEAN THAT YOU SPENT YOUR TIME AWAY ON A MASSIVE KILLING SPREE THEN WALTZED BACK AS IF NOTHING HAD HAPPENED’  
Nori hung his head in utter defeat, Dwalin looked at him as if he had never seen him before  
‘I …. I am sorry …. Please kill me …. I am a monster’  
‘well you can be sure that it will happen, anything else’   
Dwalin looked back at Nori, he didn’t seem to be in the room anymore mentally he was still muttering.  
‘…. So scared it would happen …. Why Ori ….. I could have killed …. I have been good ….. Mahal I didn’t do any big heists ….. Never feel that way ….. Deaths too good …. ‘  
Dwalin dragged him back to the cell at some point and he was left to his own thoughts. Nori was absolutely sure he was going mad and the thought he could attack his brother proved it to him beyond all else.

#HOBBIT#

Across town the man was pleased, although it would have been better the king died but at least this way the king would kill his best from of protection. Oh yes that fool Dwalin and the guard were ok against a seen threat but Nori was the one who had kept the settlement pretty much clear of any major underground threats. Now they would pay for it dearly.

#HOBBIT#

Dwalin was furious and thoroughly confused as he stalked towards Thorins home. Nori seemed to be completely losing his mind Dwalin couldn’t get over the fact he said he liked killing. Dwalin knew that Nori wasn’t exactly on the straight and narrow but enjoying killing was something completely different. Dwalin could have kicked himself the dwarf had looked shifty when he came home over a month ago, Dwalin could have prevented this mess if he had just confronted him then. But Nori had seemed scared and terrified of his own ability; he didn’t seem to want to kill even if he claimed to enjoy it. Dwalin was so confused which was why he was hoping to talk to Thorin. When he arrived however only Dis was home, the boys seemed to that glued themselves to Bofur in the healing house.   
‘You look terrible’  
‘Hello Dis’  
‘He spoke to you didn’t he? What could have broken his silence?’  
‘I told him that he hadn’t killed Ori …. I am not sure he believed me; he seems so sorry but at the same time such a monster …. I feel I don’t know him at all’  
Dis turns away from Dwalin, she has always had a soft spot for Nori, they are similar age and used to play together when on the road.   
‘Oh Nori, what happened to you?’ Dis whispered out of the window in the general direction of the cells  
‘Dis he …. He told me he enjoyed killing’  
‘Not our Nori, he would never alright he might steal and fight but he would always apologise if he hurt someone’  
‘Dis he told me this was the fifth time he had massacred innocent people, and that he enjoyed it’  
‘I just can’t believe it Dwalin, no matter what he tells you it’s not like him … I think Ori has a point something changed’  
‘Dis …’  
‘Dwalin I am not talking about in the tavern, I am talking about while he was away. He hasn’t pulled any big stunts and although he still full of cocky bravado well it seemed just that nothing to back him up. Dwalin he has been terrified, don’t you see thats why he is still here’  
there was silence, Dwalin was relived he wasn’t the only one who had noticed the subtle change in Nori since his return but then circumstance had driven them all together over there exile that royalty and thief were friends.   
‘I think he is losing his mind Dis, he zones out muttering … I caught him apologising the Mahal saying he had been good’  
‘Oh Nori ….’  
They stayed together in companionable silence for a while before Thorin burst in limping heavily with new blood pouring down his leg, as close to a breakdown as Dwalin had seen him since Moria.

#HOBBIT#

Meanwhile, as Thorin headed home from the mining district where he had been apologising for the mess he was cornered. He had been with Balin but Balin had split off to go and see how Ori was coping. Thorin had cut through a back ally but his limp had made his progress slow, then there was a Man in front of him. The man forced him back up against the wall, while Thorin bristling all the while reaching for the knife he carried at all times.  
‘Now we can’t have that can we’ the man geared and reached forward, he held no weapon but needed none his finger lightly pressed the wound on Thorins right leg. Thorin gasped and stopped reaching for his knife.  
‘What do you want, and how did you know about my leg’  
‘Don’t insult my intelligence Thorin, son of Thrain’ and the pressure on his wound increased forcing Thorin to the floor  
‘What do you want?’  
‘I came to offer my condolences to Nori on his upcoming death’  
‘wait, you know Nori …. (Ragged breathing as the wound burst open under the pressure) …. Should have known’  
‘oh yes, he caused quite a stir didn’t he, wonderful show’  
‘you… you …. He murdered people ….. Have you no feelings at all’  
the finger was now digging into the wound its self, Thorin dully thought that it was probably doing more damage than the knife. The pain was blinding and he could feel his grip on reality leaving him slowly  
‘yes poor little Nori, my pet assassin. Too bad he failed in his task; his target you know was you Thorin. Well poor Nori didn’t know that of course, he is always out protecting you making sure his family has enough. Helping the exiles such a nice boy really’  
‘What are you talking about’  
‘Nori is or should I say was your first line of defence against the underground, a crime lord in his own right. Never killing if possible but then he never had to he has enough fire and passion to threaten and mean it. They run before him! Nice boy really shame about his loss’  
‘Nori was helping you?’  
‘Oh yes not that the boy knew it, no while he was away I offered him shelter in return for a few jobs and money. Well during that time I conditioned him and released that passion into killing, I made him infinitely better than he was. He can’t help it but I gave him the need to kill, it’s so deep that he can’t escape it, no matter who is in the way’ the man was full of glee as he looked down on the king who looked shocked and ready to pass out  
‘you made him …. Oh Nori you daft fool’  
‘you could call him that but from what I have heard he is losing it a bit can’t understand why he would attack his friends and family. But your hands are tied Thorin he needs punishment and there is only one fit for the crime. He has admitted, there are witnesses and think of that poor dwarfings mother. He has to die, and your protection is gone’  
‘But the guard …’  
‘great for seen enemy’s, but I am slowly killing you right now and where are they Thorin’ The man was now digging 3 fingers into the wound ‘you will kill the thief and then I will be back, till next time Thorin … (whispered in his ear) believe me there will be no third meeting’  
then he was gone, leaving Thorin lying in his own blood. It was a while before he could move again but he forced himself home. The man was right he had no choice, Nori was sentenced to death and it had to happen.

Thorin collapsed over the threshold dripping blood and looking shaken.  
‘It’s not his fault’ he gritted out before losing his grip on reality and falling onto the floor. 

When he woke he was in the familiar surroundings of the healing hall. Dwalin told him about his discussion with the thief. It seemed to confirm what the man had told him but there was no way out. He didn’t want to kill Nori, he had always been lenient and this was so out of character even for the thief and now he knew the truth but there was nothing he could do. Nori would kill himself if released and the citizens would kill Thorin if the man didn’t get there first. Nori had admitted to being a monster and begged for death, release from this hell and what could Thorin do.


	7. Help

News had reached Gandalf about a savage attack on the king in exile among the dwarves. From the stories it seemed that the perpetrator was close to the king, but it seemed the attack was random and deadly. Gandalf made his way to Erid Luin with all haste, he had use for the king but not for several years yet the time was not right just yet but he couldn’t have him being killed by one of his own.

When he arrived the situation was direr than he had anticipated. He was not allowed into the city, the Dwarves had seemingly suddenly upped their isolation. It was 3 days after the incident and panic was writhe inside the city, what he could work out from the chatter he could hear was that one of the exiles had attacked a bunch of Broadbeam miners, the guard and Thorin had gone to their aid and Thorin had been hurt. The attacker had been caught and was sentenced to death. Gandalf was concerned, as he waited for the head of the guard to see him.

‘Ah Dwalin how are you, it’s been a while I am afraid’  
‘Thuarkin, all is not well I am afraid’  
‘Oh I can tell that Dwalin, let me see … there was a vicious attack 3 days ago in the mining district, some people were killed, there is now massive unease between the resident Broadbeams and the exiles. Thorin managed to get injured in the fight and it looks like you did to, and the fact that the attacker is in the cells awaiting death and wasn’t killed at the scene implies you went in without weapons, indicating you knew the attacker’  
‘Well … I mean correct for the most part, er since then Thorin was released from the healing hall and was attacked and threatened by a man … that’s why you had trouble getting in and I have to check who you are’  
‘Of course sensible, unfortunately I am not sure that will keep out the Man who threatened Thorin’  
‘Thuarkin please tell me you will help this is such a mess’ Gandalf snapped to attention it was not often this experienced if young warrior begged for assistance.  
‘Dwalin tell me all you know’

Dwalin told him everything, he was halting and unsure. He was never really one for talking he always left it to Balin, but in these times he had to make sure the wizard was who he said he was before letting him anywhere near the king. He found it difficult to explain about Nori, especially attacking his own brother. Gandalf seemed suitability appalled, with the story and seemed to be taking it all seriously even the most ridiculous statements.  
‘Well I have met Nori a few times in my travels, his name may mean trouble where ever he goes but he would never willingly hurt his brother. I had to fish him out of a sticky situation a few years back where he was willing to die before telling anyone anything about his family. Oh he was still a dwarfing at the time and much more experienced now but I think unfortunately the man was telling the truth.’  
‘You mean he somehow changed Nori’  
‘Yes Dwalin and now he has you bound by court procedures to kill the young thief. An ideal plan, it will open up the settlement to others like the man with nothing you can do to stop it. Sorry Dwalin but Nori has better expertise with these particular people he can follow them and know how they think’   
‘But…’  
‘Also it will cause a rift among your own, will it not? surly Ori doesn’t want his brother to die no matter what hurt was done to him, although he may not trust him again you know as well as any how losing family changes a person’  
‘Ori doesn’t know, he already wants to see Nori and apologise, the lad thinks it is his fault. He thinks that he upset Nori and caused all this’  
‘Aw and you don’t want to upset young Ori further by either letting him see his brother in his current state or letting him know the only way out for his brother. But surely young Ori had worked it out for himself if he is apprentice to Balin he has access to all court information for scribing purposes’  
‘dam, well I told Dori there was no hiding it, maybe that would explain why the lad has been depressed and refusing to eat since he woke. He is adamant that Nori changed just before he attacked, something backed up by Noris miner friend’  
‘Ok it is imperative that I talk to both Ori and this miner, then I must talk with Thorin’  
‘well you’re in luck they are all together in the healing hall’

Dwalin lead Gandalf through the city, and the wizard received many hard stares. The dwarves were worried, and this was exactly what the man wanted. Gandalf would have to act fast, if he was to save Thorin, Nori and the settlement. His arrival at the healing hall took a while because there was a large number of the guard present, but when he finally entered he was greeted by Thorins glare.  
‘Well Thuarkin your late’  
‘Sorry Thorin but I am not on middle earth solely to run to you the moment things go wrong, however this has implications for the whole of middle earth that even I cannot yet grasp so I have come’  
Thorin grumped at that, when suddenly a strained but cheerful voice cut through the silence  
‘Bless me beard, its Thuarkin now this can’t get any weirder’  
 **‘be quite this is between the wizard and Thorin not for the likes of us’ (khuzdul)  
** ‘master Dwarf I assume your friend here is the miner I have heard some much about from Dwalin, its seems that he and your self-helped keep our problematic friend occupied whilst help arrived’  
 **‘well I suppose that’s one way of putting it …. Hey you understand me?’  
** ‘yes of course, and you can wipe the amazed look of your face Thorin, as if I could deal with dwarves and not know your languages’  
‘But no-one understand Bifur, well no-one but his cousin over there quite amazing in its self that taught himself to read so he could learn to help his cousin’  
‘Aw so this is the miner to whom I must speak urgently, quite a unusual fellow aren’t you. Not everyone was pleased at the way you welcomed the exiles into the city, it has caused you some bother and now they send you to deal with them when there is something the miners don’t like rather than send the head of the guild’ now both Bifur and Bofur were staring at Gandalf amazed at how he could know so much about them after 5 minutes acquaintance. Bifur then decided that he wouldn’t stand for the insult to his cousin.  
 **‘Now there is no need to be rude, he helps me and he helped them. The leaders thought he was out of line, it was not his place to accept those that they weren’t sure about’  
** ‘fair enough, I am sure that we shall all be surprised by the real value of miners, thieves, toy-makers and even gardeners by the end of the age. Unfortunately here and now we have more important matters to discuss than being friendly … Master Dwarf I need you to tell me everything you remember about the incident’  
‘well sir um we was just sitting having a cheerful evening in the tavern. Ori came in all excited you see he had been given a gold coin by Balin and wanted to show Nori. Then Nori stiffened and suddenly had knives in his hands, staring at Ori –‘  
‘It was then sir that Nori changed, his eyes were all sort of empty he looked at me but I don’t think he could see me. I thought maybe he had seen something but when I stepped towards him snap he attacked just like that’ everyone was staring at Ori who had refused to talk to anyone since he was told what Nori had done. Ori’s cheeks flushed but he only looked at Gandalf when he declared something had changed since his return.   
‘Ori can you tell me how long he was gone?’  
‘About a year sir, I was worried he wouldn’t come back’  
‘Now Ori if there is one thing do know about your brother is that he would never leave you …. (he leant forward and whispered in to Oris ear) or Dori ….. (straightening) well I think you have your answer right there, this man held Nori effectively a captive I think that subtly threating his brothers would do it’  
everyone in the room held their breath, apparently Gandalf seem to know Nori quite well. Dwalin shifted then he decided now was the time to reveal his doubts about Nori.

‘Well that might explain it, Nori told me it had happened before …. From what I gather he um can’t control it and it scares him’  
‘I need you all to think hard, did Nori seem the same when he came back’  
‘He was a bit reluctant to tell me his stories, usually he tells the best stories about his trips but this time he didn’t. I just left it he can be touchy about stuff like that but maybe something happened’  
‘when he came back he was jumpy, looked as if he might run off at any moment. I don’t think I have seen him fully relaxed since he arrive back in the city and its been over a month now’ Dwalin put in  
‘Yes the amount of time he stayed is not normal …. We usually um don’t get on well enough for him to stay but it seems he was trying to stay out of trouble’ Dori added  
‘aye keeping out of trouble is right, he always without fail umm (Bofur glances at Ori) tried to involve me in his schemes, but not once since he has been back’ Bofur agreed

Gandalf was becoming more concerned by the moment; they had noticed all the signs indicating something had happened and never even spoke to him about it. Well then again if he remembered correctly Nori probably wouldn’t have answered them anyway. ‘I need to see him straight away, time is of the essence’ after rather a lot of arguing Dwalin led him to the cells accompanied by Bifur, Balin and Dori. The sight which greeted them caused all but Dwalin to inhale sharply, and worried Gandalf beyond all he had heard so far. What they saw was a shocking transformation, well for a start Nori was still in the cell after 3 days. But the dwarf himself looked a mess; he was pale and seemed to have lost weight. His usually perfectly quaffed hair was all loose falling down his back full of knots and tangles, his beard was coated with white crusty flakes left over from him throwing up. He was sitting on the floor arms around his knees, rocking slightly in the same clothes coated with blood. He had bandages on his wrists where he had tried to end it all but the worst was the constant chanting of Ori and Bofurs names and the sting of pleading and curses. He didn’t seem to notice that he had an audience, there was no recognition in his eyes and to be honest they couldn’t be sure he was seeing them.   
‘Dwalin I understand you told him Ori and Bofur were alive’  
‘Yes I did but I am not certain he believed me, in fact I am not certain he was able to understand me’  
‘Mr Gandalf please do something for him, he is my brother I can’t bear to see him like this …. I much prefer his arrogant sneer and distain this scares me’  
‘Dori, I will try and help him. What you see here is what happens when someone is forced to so something against their nature. It seems that he was already well on the way having committed 4 massacres before arriving home, but let’s be honest he could probably brush those off. However here he intentionally attacked his brother and friends, there is no escaping what he has done’  
‘there must be away to help?’  
‘Yes there is Balin, but I need him to be at least semi-responsive we need to find out what happened when he was away. Dori I need you to go and get Ori, Bifur you need to bring Bofur’  
 **‘be difficult he can’t walk at the moment, knife went into his hip’  
** ‘well then I advise you to take Dwalin with you and carry him here, I will probably need Dis here too they are still friends aren’t they’   
‘Aye’  
then they all raced off to fetch people, Gandalf focused on the Dwarf in front of him. There was nothing he could do until the others arrived except try to calm him. Gandalf started to hum, it was a old dwarven nursery rhyme and wasn’t entirely surprised when a female voice gently added words, a glance to the side indicated Dis and Balin had returned. A small commotion in the corridor indicated the rest of the group was heading this way  
‘put me down Bif I can walk’  
 **‘no’  
** ‘that’s right if either you or Thorin try to put a foot on the ground while here you will be strapped to your beds till Durins day’  
Gandalf sighed, well if everyone else was moving out of course Thorin would want to come. The only people missing from this gathering were Oin and Bofurs brothers and the young princes. Suddenly a Dwarfing was pressed up against the bars and Gandalf knew that Ori had arrived. Everyone fell silent; Dwalin opened the opposite cell to accommodate the rather large crowd, Bofur and Thorin were deposited on the bench both surprisingly close to each other in effort to get a clear view.

‘Ori speak to him, he needs you right now’  
‘But …’  
‘This is not your fault but we need to talk to him’  
Ori looked at his brother and then he looked at Dori who looked a cross between angry at involving his youngest brother and terrified for his middle brother. Ori the swallowed and looked at Nori took a deep breath and called out  
‘Nori’  
the effect was almost instantaneous, the dwarfs head jerked toward the voice. Ori jumped and let out a whimper Noris eyes were still empty and he was worried he might hurt him. Then it occurred to him that Nori was hurting, he didn’t mean what had happened if Gandalf was to be believed so may be it would be ok.  
‘Nori … I am sorry’  
this had an effect Nori started to shake his head, so violently that his whole body was swaying. Ori had had enough; it looked like he was having a nightmare so he had to be there with him. When Nori was home and Ori had a night mare he always hugged Ori and asked him all about it then made jokes until they were laughing so hard Dori stormed in. Before the others could register he had lifted the keys from a shocked Dwalin and opened the door. Still weary of being hurt Ori didn’t approach immediately and subconsciously he rubbed the bandage where Nori had cut him.  
‘Nori … please wake up …. (he crept closer) Nori I think your dreaming’  
Nori now made a muffled noise, and his breath started to come faster and more ragged. It was indeed as if he was having a nightmare. Dori was almost having a silent fit watching his younger brothers Ori obviously scared and Nori not aware of anything much.  
‘Nori … please your scaring me’ Now Ori was close enough to touch him and stood there for what seemed like a age then extended a shakey hand to touch his brothers shoulder. Everyone held their breath, but all Nori did was stop shaking no violence or anything and still very little in his eyes. Ori took a deep breath then sat next to Nori  
‘I can’t sleep Nori … please wake up’  
there is was recognition, he was staring at Ori. Ori was not sure if he was going to be hugged or if Nori was going to shuffle off to the other side of the cell.  
‘Ori … m-sorry’ came a mumble  
Ori decided to try and get to the bottom of this so took a deep breath and asked  
‘Tell me a story, the one of you last adventure … please I think it gave you nightmares’  
‘Ori don’t want to, not good story’ everyone stayed silent, they had never seen this side of Nori he had never seemed so vulnerable. Ori glanced over his shoulder at Gandalf who looked him encouragingly.  
‘I want that one Nori, I have heard the others’  
‘No’  
‘Well I had better tell Bofur he is better at stories after all … shame that I told kili and fili you were better’  
‘ey, that’s not fair. Bofurs stories all appy, this aint appy Ori’  
‘I know Nori, but I don’t want a happy story I want your story’  
‘Ori I aint good in it’ everyone was shocked; the interaction between the youngest Ri brothers had everyone’s attention. Ori was annoyed now, he had no idea whether his brother knew where he was or what had happened but he wanted to help and to help he needed the story.  
‘I don’t care, I know you aren’t always amazing alright. I asked for a story and I get to pick or … or else I will … leave that’s it I will go’  
‘Ori don’t go … please’  
this was new it was usually the other way round Ori begging Nori to stay, chasing after him at some ridiculous hour of the morning. But now it was Nori begging and it looked like he would cry, Ori had never seen him so weak and didn’t want to hurt him more, but he wanted the story and he was going to get it.  
‘I … I will I am older than when you did … I will not just leave you here but I will go altogether … leave Dori all alone. You can stop me I just want one story … please’  
‘Ori … can’t leave you’d be killed … Dori need you at ome … wat about scribing ey, can’t do that if you leave’  
‘SHUT UP (Ori leapt to his feet while he roared at his brother to everyone’s shock) If you’re going to be so stupid about giving me a story maybe I should go, it’s obvious you don’t love me’ everyone gasped, Ori shut it and suddenly seemed to be chocking back sobs and Nori stared at Ori then at himself. He seemed to register the blood then Ori again, connecting the dots slowly. Nori looked utterly horrified suddenly to find his little brother there with him, the bandage on his arm. Suddenly it hit Nori how brave Ori was being just being close to him and reached out the his brother begging to be accepted. Ori stared at the hand shaking as it reached towards him, begging him to stay for comfort and then he ran to his brother.

Everyone else felt like they were intruding on an intensely privet moment, Nori would never usually share not even with Dori. They turned away until they heard Ori, admittedly still sounding terrified, talking to Nori. Telling him he was in a cell, and how Ori had stolen the keys to rescue him. Nori was shakily replying that there was hope for him yet. Then Ori suddenly piped up louder  
‘Oh look who it is (turning and beckoning Dori in)’  
‘ello Dori’  
‘Nori … (everyone waited this could be bad) … it seems I always have to come a bail you out’  
‘ey watch it not always, usually I am long gone ey’ Nori winked conspiratorly at Dori. The suddenly  
‘I know why your ere, you know. I know what I did and what the sentence is. I know why I’m ere and your ere to say by right? … shouldn’t ave brought the kid’  
‘alright you soppy idiot, sorry to break up the reunion you’ve got it all wrong mate’  
‘Bofur’ Nori gasped staring out of his open cell at the miner who was sitting in the cell opposite as if it was as normal as being in the tavern. Then he noticed the others, he saw Thorin sat as close to on top of Bofur as possible without being touching which he thought was odd. He saw Dwalin, and Balin not so surprising, and then Dis smiled and waved. Bifur was standing protectively next to his cousin which again was odd site in the cells. Then he noticed holding on to the bars of his cell where Kili and Fili, both looking hopeful they hadn’t been noticed but a familiar man stood behind them. Gandalf was here, maybe everything would be alright.  
‘yer I am here mate, and I recon we are waiting for a story’

Nori sighed and launched into the story he never wanted to tell Ori. Everyone listened as he told them he had fallen in with a bad group. They had not let him home, threatened his brothers indirectly by trailing him so he lead them away. Being taught to use his knives with deadly skill, he couldn’t help but feel slightly proud of what he had been taught. Then his voice went hollow as he recalled that last job, the massacre his enjoyment of the killing. How he left and thought it was the place getting to him, but it happened again and again. Then he got to the evening 3 days ago. He stopped chocked off in the panic which was slowly suffocating him.  
‘I am a monster, please leave me alone’  
‘I will not leave you but I do feel that Ori and Dori should leave the cell, I am sorry Nori this is not going to be pleasant’  
Dori practically had to drag Ori away from Nori, but eventually the cell was shut at locked. Gandalf dug into some unseen pocket in his cloak or tunic. Rooting round for something, everyone was watching now as he seemed to find what he was looking for.   
‘I want you all to watch closely, I think I have got to the bottom of this. Nori I need you to try and remember everything you are about to feel’  
‘ere Gandalf what you d-‘  
Gandalf held a single gold coin towards Nori, who instantly stopped talking. His eyes went dark and focused and a strange grin appeared on his face as he launched himself at the bars as if to reach Gandalf. Everyone was surprised, how could a single coin change him from the hollow depressed dwarf facing death to a killer.  
‘Gandalf that’s just what happened, when Ori showed him the gold coin’  
‘Mahal it was my fault …’  
‘Alright point proven please stop it he will hurt himself’ Dori announced, and Gandalf put away the coin Nori instantly stopped throwing himself against the bars. Panting heavily he looked at Gandalf and nodded.

Gandalf now needed to sort out the situation; he could reverse the magic somewhat. Well he could remove the stimulus but he would never be able to change how the Dwarf now felt about killing. He explained all this to everyone present, Nori cringed when told he would always feel pleasure if he killed. Nori was grateful, though at least this way he would be in control, it would go back to how it was only killing as a last resort. There was one small problem, Nori was expected to be punished for the 4 murders he had committed. Nori was willing to accept his fate, when he learned he had killed a dwarfing well if he had had access to his knives it may well have been over there and then. Then Thorin came up with a plan.

Three days later in front of a sizable crowd of both exiles and Broadbeams, Thorin announced Noris fate. To be banished was a terrible fate for any dwarf so most were able to accept it rather than death.  
‘Nori you are to be banished, you are not to be seen on the streets of this settlement. I want you to take the potion given to you by Gandalf and you will leave.’  
‘Yes, my king’ Nori replied diligently  
‘you have one hour to get your belongings together and leave, then the guards have orders to … to kill you on sight, be gone you traitor’  
Nori sent the king his trade mark smirk, then moved off through the crowd. The wording had been specific he wasn’t allowed to be seen on the streets, well that was easy enough. It meant that Noris life would basically return to normal except with higher risk associated with visiting his brothers and friends. They had even somehow managed to get Bifur to agree to it. Nori had exactly five places he was allowed to be seen in the city at his brother’s house, at Thorins, Dwalins, Gloins and the Ur residence. So as he walked out of the city an hour later after having said goodbye he wasn’t worried. His hair was back in its trade mark style, weapon in hand and knives hidden on his person.


	8. Dont mess with the Line of Durin, it is Protected

The man was not happy that Nori had gotten away with banishment, although if he understood dwarves correctly Nori wouldn’t find any hospitality anywhere nearby. He was annoyed that Gandalf had interfered, but everything seemed to be going to plan now. He had to wait for Gandalf to leave; he had stayed for a month following the incident. The man watched as Thorin was allowed up and around if he used a cane, then he was allowed without the cane. He had seen the miner given a crutch, and released home to the care of his cousin and brother. He could see the annoyance that he couldn’t work, frustrating the guy. But the reason the man watched miner was that he spent his time carving at his cousin’s toy shop and the two princes were frequent guests, often with Ori and a book somewhere nearby. Three months after the incident security was still tight but the Man decided to take his chance, he would get to Thorin via the princes.

The man slipped into the toy shop, careful to avoid being sighted by the toy maker and made his way through to the work shop. Here he found Bofur carving and telling a story to the princes, Ori was writing something out of a book in a neat script. The Man used to walking in and taking what he wanted stepped out into the open.   
‘Hello sir, what can I do fer you’ The miner asked in a rather over loud voice but jolly never the less  
‘hehe well it’s not so much what you can do and what you won’t do, I am going to take these two off your hands and you are going to stay quiet and not say a word to anyone’  
‘Excuse me, but you’re not going to take anyone anywhere alright’ the miner growled, but the man leant forward knife in hand and reached for Kili. 

Bofur was up like a shot, he grabbing his crutch and swung it at the man. The wood splintered giving Ori and the princes’ time to move behind Bofur who seemed to be holding his own. Bofur was backing up, hoping that Bifur had gone for help, he needed the princes to remain were he could see them. This man was good, he was almost as good with knives as Nori. Bofur was starting to have trouble his right leg was trembling as they fought, and then he went down a new cut across his hip. The man triumphantly stepped towards the princes to find Ori standing in front of him. The man mused that Ori was similar to his brother in many ways, the young dwarf was now facing him holding a small knife and a sling shot.  
‘Leave them alone’ the young dwarf growled, sounding oh so similar to his brother the man almost jumped with glee, he leaned forward, knocking the slingshot to the ground neatly slicing the young dwarfs arm. Oris eyes widened, realised he was about to be killed and flipped his other wrist. The small knife caught the man on his hand and made him drop his knife. Ori glared the man, now the princes stood shoulder to shoulder with him holding up carving knives they had found. The man knew this was a battle he wouldn’t win, as he herd running feet outside in the street so he left as silently as he arrived. 

Ori was staring at his small knife now laying on the flood with blood on it, cradling his arm against his chest. Fili grabbed a cleaning rag to try and stop the bleeding whilst Kili call out were they were. Dwalin burst in followed closely by half of the guard only to see Bofur lying on the floor, splintered wood everywhere and the two princes huddled over Ori.  
‘Dwalin we have to help them, they saved us’  
‘I think Thorin’s man was here, he tried to kill Kili but Bofur got him good. But you know Bofurs no fighter and the crutch wasn’t enough the knock him out so he stabbed him in his bad leg.’  
‘We were looking for knives and thought he would get us but Ori was awesome he stood there and stared the man down and told him to leave us alone, the man didn’t take him seriously and cut him bad. But Ori got him, he cut his hand with his knife, he threw it and it hit the man, I think Ori would be great at longer distance weaponry Dwalin, maybe he could join me in artery’  
‘Alright alright Kili, right now if we don’t move them fast the only people they will be joining will be in Mahals halls’  
Thorin was alone in the house, Fili and Kili were down at the toyshop there new favourite place, and they were with Ori and Bifur so he was sure they were safe. His sister had left town about a week ago with one of the trading parties and was due back any day now but Thorin avoided putting too much weight on his leg, he wanted it to return to full strength before he completely returned to normal. So that was where the man found him, at home with a guard outside, the Guard was killed with a swift slice across the neck and Thorin would be next. The man would get what he wanted, he always did there was no one here to protect Thorin and as promised there would be no third meeting.   
‘Well here we are thorin, this is the end’  
‘How did you get in here’  
‘Oh you know, I had a promise to keep and that guard well he was hopeless’  
‘What do you want?’  
‘You know the answer to that, think back to the incident with our favourite thief, I am going to end you because I can. Just like I almost ended him, but now is not the time for chatting’ Thorin watched as a knife appeared in his hand, and was suddenly impacting in his bad leg. Thorin wasn’t going down without a fight, and managed to release his own blade. It was then he noticed the cut on the man’s hand, he had a target so he might be able to do this after all. But another knife hit his shoulder just has he threw his blade altering the aim and missing the man entirely. He prayed to Mahal, this couldn’t be happening. The man was now leering over him.  
‘Little Kili looked just the same as it put a knife to his throat, after that Fili was easy his fight was all off because he was missing half of himself. Well now you can join them Thorin’  
‘No …. No …’  
he now had his hands locked around the mans advancing arms but they were shaking the blood loss would get to him soon. He was devastated he couldn’t have gotten the boys, he just couldn’t have.

Nori had slunk back into town and was creeping home when he heard Kili chattering away excitedly. He paused in his trip when he noticed that Kili and Fili were with the guard, and they were carrying two dwarves. Nori froze when he heard reference to Thorins man, and he knew he would have to wait till later to find out who was being carried. He dropped his bag, then leapt up on to the roof of the nearest house and raced towards to Thorins home. He saw the guard and knew this was where he needed to be.  
‘ello there, long time no see’ he called out as he leant in the door way casually flipping one of his knives. Nori enjoyed the look of shock on both their faces before strolling into the room.  
‘You really shouldn’t be ere you know, but it’s not like you ave anywhere else is it?’  
‘What do you mean and it’s you who shouldn’t be here’  
‘Aw yer about that, well banishing is very much in the terms, not allowed on the streets but you would know that’s not a problem. And just sos you know I don’t think you will find much of your old network’  
The mans eyes widened, he had wondered what he created all those months ago when he tested out his potion. Well now he knew, he had released a monster, but one that hid in plain sight and had weakness. The man pulled out some more blades and they began to fight. Thorin watched as his consciousness wavered, Nori looked like he was dancing with death. He had a mad grin but there was not hollowness he was enjoying this legacy of what this man had done to him. Things took a turn as Nori notices his hand.  
‘ooo looks as if someone is losing there touch, someone got your dominant and’  
‘Oh Nori I almost forgot, that was your brother, you know the quite bookish one’  
Nori froze, his mind was screaming at him that it was Ori being carried to the healing house with Kili. Then he felt a vice like grip on his dominant arm, then he felt the knife slicing it open from wrist to elbow, he felt the blood flowing freely and growled at the man.  
‘Oh just like your brother you will die, shame I can’t cut a sling shot out of your hands. He so want to be like his older brother, standing over two cowering princes. He practically begged for death as I killed them all’ that hit Nori, he had seen the princes the man was lying to him maybe Ori was ok.  
‘LIAR’ Nori leapt forward Grimacing as the knife buried into his elbow as he pushed against the man. Then he jumped high, tore the knife from his arm and sliced it neatly through the mans neck.   
‘The line of Durin is protected’ he growled at the man as the life left his eye.  
Nori raced over to Thorin, who was not certain what was going on. All he knew was that Nori was back and sitting with him, it was true what the man had said about Nori.   
‘They arnt dead, no matter what e told yer’  
‘What do you mean?’ Thorin felt that was all he could ever say at the moment  
‘I saw em large as life before coming ere, they didn’t see me mind’  
‘Nori I am sorry’  
‘for what, I am alright … ok maybe no me arm tingles a bit’  
‘He told me that if I killed you we would be unprotected, I thought Dwalin …’  
‘You rely on that lug too much Thorin not everyone’s going the be a orc or goblin’  
‘Well if we get out of this would you mind providing your services’  
‘one condition no one knows, They can guess if you like but don’t tell anyone’  
‘Alright …’  
‘Stay with me Thorin …’  
‘Nori …’  
That was how Dwalin found them when he arrived after making sure Oin was looking after the others. The King and the thief leaning on each other, covered in blood and the body of a very dead man in the front room of Thorins home.


	9. Epilogue

Bofur came round and he was in pain, it wasn’t like a cave in. The thought came to him then that it was another bloody knife stabbing his hip. Mahal someone had it against him ever walking unaided again. At least this time it wasn’t Nori that put it there, then that set him panicking towards full awareness. He immediately sat up then let out a harsh gasp as it caused so much pain it almost sent him back into the darkness. A hand was behind his back was lowering him back against the pillows; he looked up and noticed it was none other than Sig-Dis and let out a groan.   
‘now really Bofur no need to be like that, it’s the least I can do’  
‘But …’  
‘My boys are fine and I have heard from Fili how he wants to be able to swing his war hammer just like you swung that crutch of yours. Well I told him he would have to go down the mine and work with a mattock. He is convinced there is another way because Dwalin isn’t a miner’

‘your right there, hey isn’t that your brother?’  
‘Yer unfortunately the boys weren’t the only target last night’ Dis didn’t want to upset the miner by telling him that the youngest Ri brothers were both critical   
‘Well seems I was right last time, he is a permanent feature’  
‘I do have to admit he seems to attract trouble, but you will be relieved to know that the man was killed’  
‘Oh thank Mahal, I was scared for Kili last night’  
‘we are in your debt for all the help and support you have given these last 3 months, we owe you and your family more that we can say’  
‘don’t be daft, I didn’t even manage to take down that man … what happened anyway’  
‘well let’s just say that the Ur family isn’t the only one protecting mine’  
‘Oh no … (the memory hit him like his mattock) Ori, he stood up to that bastard’  
‘Bofur it’s not your fault, alright no one is blaming you, Ori made the man leave but he got hurt’  
‘Nori aint going to care if it’s my fault or not he is going to kill me’  
‘I am sorry Bofur but he may not be able to … it seems while you and Ori fought to protect my sons, Nori went to the aid of my brother’ 

Pain, and loss was what Thorin felt as he came to. Where were the boys Nori said they were alright, but then Nori wasn’t alright. He jerked awake calling out for his nephews, everyone in the room with the exception of Nori and Ori woke with a start. Dis raced over to her thrashing brother, and tried to calm him but he wouldn’t settle until two small twin voices announced their presence. Thorin calmed and watched as they walked up to his bed. He couldn’t believe it, they were here alive and well. The man had lied just like Nori said, he had lied everyone was ok right. Thorin suddenly started looking around desperately and noticed the Ur family with the cheerful miner waving at him.  
‘Your getting too used to this Master miner, you always seem to be in here’  
‘Same could be said for you sir’ Bifur started laughing his deep growly laugh and slowly the others joined in as Thorin looked horrified that a miner would talk to him like that.  
‘Bofur, I am sure Thorin wouldn’t mind if you and your family dropped the formalities when it’s just us present. I have a feeling we are going to see a lot more of each other, I am not sure you will be able to ditch the boys anytime soon’  
‘Dis really h-‘  
‘Saved your nephews last night and he owes us nothing, you can stop being a stubborn stick in the mud and if it is too much to be friends at least be civil’  
‘You saved them?’  
‘Well delayed the inevitable might be the more appropriate term, for when I effectively left the fight it could easily have gone either way’

‘So what happened then?’  
‘Thorin it seems we owe a lot to the Ri brothers’  
Thorin paled, but the man was lying. Nori told him that he was lying, the boys were well.  
‘Uncle it was Ori he gave us the time to find weapons then we scared him off’ both Kili and Fili had calmed down significantly since arriving, the fact Ori had yet to wake may have had something to do with it. Thorin was shocked, weedy, bookish Ori standing up to that man to help his friends.  
‘But the man was lying, Nori told me he was lying’  
‘He didn’t know Thorin, he couldn’t know’  
‘he told Nori that Ori stood up to him, trying to be like big brother with nothing but a slingshot and his knife. He said how, once he had cut away the slingshot the boy begged for death. It almost killed Nori to hear it, but then he lied so Nori snapped out of it’  
‘uncle, that’s not what happened’  
‘Yer Ori was awesome, he growled at the man, telling him to leave us alone. Didn’t even flinch as the knife cut him from wrist to elbow. Then he threw his knife, it hit the man’s hand made him drop the knife. Then we all faced him together, and he ran off’   
‘but Ori collapsed after, and hasn’t woken since. I tied to help, I tried to stop the bleeding but Oin says it might be too much’  
it was then Thorin noticed Dori, looking very pale and lost between two beds. Thorin felt his heart clench for Dori, would he loose two brothers to the protection of the line of Durin. There was no change in their condition, they were both breathing but it was shallow Oin had told them it could go either way. That was several hours ago, everyone had dropped off into an exhausted sleep all hurting either physically or emotionally.

Pain and exhaustion was the first thing Nori felt, he was tempted to sleep more but he had to find out about Ori. The man had to be lying about Kili and Fili he must have been lying about Ori too. Ori wouldn’t, stand up to anyone he was not great with weapons and always tried to avoid going to the training field. As he dragged himself towards consciousness he dully registered that if he had slept more he wouldn’t be coming back. When he finally opened his eyes, he was hit by another wave of exhaustion. He realised it was dark and the room was full of breathing and snoring, he risked raising his head. He could see Dori asleep in a chair exactly between his bed and the one next to him, that told him exactly where Ori was. To put off looking at his brother he looked over his shoulder, and saw a small heap of Durins Kili and Fili were asleep at the end of a bed holding an exhausted looked Thorin. Just beyond them he saw the origin of the snores, Bomber was lying on one of the empty beds, next to a hatted dwarf, with a motionless Bifur sitting next to him. Nori wondered what his friend had done this time.

Nori now couldn’t put it off any longer; there were no distractions for him now. He turned to see his brother lying on the bed next to him, he was so still for an awful second Nori thought he was dead then the chest rose and fell a bit. Before Nori really registered what he was doing he got out of his bed and slipped behind Ori and cradled him in his lap. It was awkward; he couldn’t move his right arm to his annoyance noticed the thick bandage. It matched his brothers just like the man had told him but Nori was alive and so was Ori. Nori held his brother, humming a tune under his breath but it didn’t seem to rouse his brother in fact his breathing got shallower and shallower. Nori was getting desperate and took to whispering in Ori ear begging him not to leave. After what felt like hours Nori caught a small sigh from his brother  
‘I will stay if I can have a story’  
‘right, what do you want?’  
‘Real one’  
‘I know just the one for you, little un’  
Then Nori launched into a very dramatic story about how a young a foolish lad named Ori stood up a mighty monster. And although he didn’t kill it, the boy Ori was far too kind to kill the monster; he hurt it enough to protect his friends. Then in steps the brave hero Nori who corners the monster right before he digs his claws into the king, who had put up a good fight but it wasn’t enough. Then Nori and the monster dance, as he tells it he becomes more exhilarated. Then the monster caught Nori off guard, he tells him about how the foolish lad had been cut down along with the Princes. Nori doesn’t know what to do, how could he survive without that foolish boy, following him around writing stories and reading cleaver books. Then he tells how Nori realised it was a lie and that Ori couldn’t have been killed, the brave hero jumped up and rid the world of the monster forever. Then as he sat with the king, Nori thought about the brave foolish lad about how much of a hero he was saving the princes. As Nori dropped into unconsciousness he realised how amazing that young lad was and how the brave hero wished he was more like the cleaver book loving Ori. 

Once the story was over Ori forced his eyes open and looked up and his brother.  
‘You know Nori I am not sure that’s how it happened’  
‘oh really kid’  
‘Yer Nori I for one remember taking on the mighty monster, before our brave young warrior here’  
‘well sorry I wernt there, the kid wanted a story and I wernt waitin for you to wake’  
‘Well I think it was amazing, and pretty much what happed aint that right Fee’  
‘Yer well it was pretty amazing’ Fili agreed   
The door opened and in stepped Dwalin, Balin, Oin and Gloin (whose beard was finally an acceptable length to be seen)  
‘I recon our brave worrier no longer has any excuse not to attend weapon training after that arm is sorted’ Dwalin added, Ori flushed then turned to glare at his brother.   
‘well from what Kili tells me he will be needing long distance weapon training Dwalin, and he might want a few lessons from the “Brave hero” over there’ it was a joke but Nori could see the gratitude in the kings eyes.  
‘Well I have to agree with Ori, Sorry Bofur but Noris stories are amazing. He managed that half dead with only knowing half of it’ Kili suddenly announced the room collapsed into laughter which roused Dori.  
Dori woke and looked at Noris bed, it was empty and there was only one place he would be. The only place that ever mattered, by Oris side  
‘Always arriving in the middle of the night’  
‘Would you ave it any other way ey, you big idiot. You didn’t think we was going to leave yer did yer’  
‘No the world is never that kind to me Nori’  
‘ey watch it Dori’  
‘Well that settles it, I know your defiantly alright’ and the room burst in to laughter

#HOBBIT#

Years later, Gandalf is pleased to find a certain Miner and his family accompanying a king as equals. They had defied all class conventions over the years, working together with the exiles to ensure Kili and Fili were raised properly. The sight of Nori and his brothers also lightened his heart, he could see the matching scars on both Ori and Noris arms as they made their way toward the shire and there next adventure. Gandalf decided the line of Durin couldn’t be in better hands.


End file.
